Mike McCallum
|death_date= |birth_place=Kingston, Jamaica |home=New York, USA |style=Orthodox |total=55 |wins=49 |losses=5 |KO=36 |draws=1 |no contests=1 }} Mike McCallum (born 7 December 1956 in Kingston, Jamaica) is a retired boxer. Nicknamed "The Body Snatcher" for his fierce body punching. McCallum won world titles in three weight classes.www.ibhof.com Amateur career }} Claimed an amateur record of 240–10 *1974 - Competed as a welterweight in the World Championships in Havana, losing by a 3rd round TKO to Clint Jackson of the United States. *1976 - Represented Jamaica as a welterweight at Montreal Olympic Games. Results were: **Defeated Damdinjav Bandi (Mongolia) points **Defeated Robert Dauer (Austria) points **Lost to Reinhard Skricek (West Germany) points *1977 - National AAU Welterweight Champion, defeating Marlon Starling in semifinals and Roger Leonard of the Air Force in the final. *1977 - National Golden Gloves Welterweight Champion *1978 - Welterweight Gold Medalist at Commonwealth Games in Edmonton, Canada. *1979 - National Golden Gloves Welterweight Champion, defeating Doug DeWitt and Robbie Sims. *1979 - Welterweight Silver Medalist at Pan-American Games in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Results were: **Defeated Claudio Pereira (Brazil) **Defeated Edward Green (United States) TKO 2 **Defeated Javier Colin (Mexico) TKO **Lost to Andrés Aldama (Cuba) KO by 2 *1979 - National Golden Gloves Welterweight Champion. *1980 - Lost to Alex Ramos in New York Golden Gloves.http://cyberboxingzone.com/boxing/mccallum.htm Professional career Mike McCallum turned professional in 1981. As a professional, he fought almost exclusively in the USA. He first became a world champion in 1984 by defeating Sean Mannion to win the vacant WBA light middleweight title. McCallum would defend that title six times, winning all six fights by knock out. His first prominent opponent was future world champion and Julian Jackson, who McCallum fought in his third title defense. McCallum survived some punishment in the first round and came back to stop the undefeated Jackson in the second round.www.eastsideboxing.com McCallum really came to prominence when he knocked out former WBC welterweight title holder Milton McCrory and former Undisputed welterweight champion Donald Curry in 1987. Curry was ahead on all three scorecards going into the fifth round when McCallum knocked him out with what some have called a "perfect" left hook.www.boxrec.com In 1988, he moved up to middleweight, suffering his first defeat, a clear unanimous decision, in an attempt to win the WBA middleweight championship from Sumbu Kalambay. In 1989, McCallum defeated Herol Graham by a close decision to win the now-vacant WBA middleweight title (which had been stripped from Kalambay for signing to face IBF champion Michael Nunn). He defended the title three times, defeating Steve Collins, Michael Watson, and Kalambay in a rematch. McCallum fought IBF middleweight champion James Toney in 1991. McCallum was stripped of the WBA title before the bout. The fight ended in a draw, and McCallum lost the second fight by a controversial majority decision the following year. Some felt that McCallum won both fights.www.eastsideboxing.com McCallum moved up in weight again and won the WBC light heavyweight title by outpointing Jeff Harding in 1994. Being in his late thirties, he did not hold the crown long, losing the title to Fabrice Tiozzo. At 40 years of age, he attempted to regain the vacant Interim WBC title against Roy Jones Jr in December 1996, but lost by a wide decision. In his last fight, McCallum lost a rubber match to James Toney in the cruiserweight division. McCallum had a professional record of 49-5-1 (36 knockouts). He was never knocked out as a professional. After McCallum retired, he moved to Las Vegas and became trainer. He was inducted into the International Boxing Hall of Fame in 2003.www.ibhof.com Professional boxing record |- |align="center" colspan=8|'49 Wins' (36 knockouts, 13 decisions), 5 Losses (0 knockouts, 5 decisions), 1 Draw http://boxrec.com/list_bouts.php?human_id=566&cat=boxer |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Type' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |-align=center | Loss | |align=left| James "Lights Out" Toney |UD |12 |22/02/1997 |align=left| Uncasville, Connecticut, United States |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Roy Jones, Jr. |UD |12 |22/11/1996 |align=left| Tampa, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ali Saidi |UD |10 |22/06/1996 |align=left| Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen, Germany |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Fabrice Tiozzo |UD |12 |16/06/1995 |align=left| Lyon, Rhone, France |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Carl "The Truth" Jones |TKO |7 |25/02/1995 |align=left| Millwall, London, United Kingdom |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jeff "Hit Man" Harding |UD |12 |23/07/1994 |align=left| Bismarck, North Dakota, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Randall "Kid Galahad" Yonker |TKO |5 |04/03/1994 |align=left| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Glenn "Promise" Thomas |UD |10 |14/08/1993 |align=left| Hammersmith, London, United Kingdom |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ramzi Hassan |UD |10 |25/03/1993 |align=left| Amiens, Somme, France |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| James "Lights Out" Toney |MD |12 |29/08/1992 |align=left| Reno, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Fermin Chirino |UD |10 |21/05/1992 |align=left| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- |Draw | |align=left| James "Lights Out" Toney |PTS |12 |13/12/1991 |align=left| Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Nicky "Fire" Walker |RTD |5 |10/10/1991 |align=left| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Carlos Cruzat |UD |10 |29/08/1991 |align=left| Reno, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Sumbu Kalambay |SD |12 |01/04/1991 |align=left| Monte Carlo, Monaco |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Frank Minton |TKO |4 |19/02/1991 |align=left| Kansas City, Missouri, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Michael Watson |KO |11 |14/04/1990 |align=left| Kensington, London, United Kingdom |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Steve "Celtic Warrior" Collins |UD |12 |03/02/1990 |align=left| Boston, Massachusetts, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Herol "Bomber" Graham |SD |12 |10/05/1989 |align=left| Kensington, London, United Kingdom |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ralph Moncrief |TKO |5 |09/01/1989 |align=left| Nogent-le-Phaye, Eure-et-Loir, France |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Randy "Manster" Smith |UD |10 |22/12/1988 |align=left| Vincennes, Val-de-Marne, France |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| David McCluskey |TKO |2 |27/06/1988 |align=left| New York City, United States |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Sumbu Kalambay |UD |12 |05/03/1988 |align=left| Pesaro, Marche, Italy |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Donald "Lone Star Cobra" Curry |KO |5 |18/07/1987 |align=left| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Milton "Ice Man" McCrory |TKO |10 |19/04/1987 |align=left| Phoenix, Arizona, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Leroy Hester |KO |1 |21/03/1987 |align=left| Kingston, Jamaica |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Said Skouma |TKO |9 |25/10/1986 |align=left| Paris, France |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Irving "Suitcase" Hines |TKO |4 |15/09/1986 |align=left| Paris, France |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Julian "Hawk" Jackson |TKO |2 |23/08/1986 |align=left| Miami Beach, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jimmy Shavers |TKO |6 |02/05/1986 |align=left| Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| David "Machine Gun" Braxton |TKO |8 |28/07/1985 |align=left| Miami, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left|"Ferdinand" Marcos Martinez |TKO |2 |15/06/1985 |align=left| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Luigi Minchillo |TKO |13 |01/12/1984 |align=left| Milan, Lombardia, Italy |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Sean Mannion |UD |15 |19/10/1984 |align=left| New York City, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Hasim Razzaq |KO |1 |10/03/1984 |align=left| Detroit, Michigan, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Manuel Jiminez |UD |10 |25/10/1983 |align=left| Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jose Vallejo |TKO |6 |31/08/1983 |align=left| Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tony Suero |TKO |3 |26/04/1983 |align=left| Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ayub Kalule |RTD |7 |13/11/1982 |align=left| Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Carlos "Cano" Betancourt |TKO |3 |22/10/1982 |align=left| New York City, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Kevin Perry |UD |10 |11/06/1982 |align=left| New York City, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Reggie Ford |TKO |4 |30/04/1982 |align=left| New York City, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Gilberto Almonte |KO |1 |26/03/1982 |align=left| Kingston, Jamaica |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Greg Young |TKO |5 |22/01/1982 |align=left| New York City, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jimmy Heair |TKO |2 |08/10/1981 |align=left| Tampa, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ed "Hurricane" Harris |KO |1 |08/09/1981 |align=left| Tampa, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tirso Roque |KO |3 |27/08/1981 |align=left| Tampa, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Bruce "Mouse" Strauss |TKO |3 |19/07/1981 |align=left| Warren, Ohio, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Freddie Creech |KO |3 |10/06/1981 |align=left| Tampa, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| "Prince" Charles Smith |KO |3 |30/04/1981 |align=left| Tampa, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Danny "Thunderhand" Chapman |TKO |4 |24/04/1981 |align=left| New York City, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Shelby Wilkerson |KO |5 |02/04/1981 |align=left| Tampa, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ricky Sheppard |KO |5 |19/03/1981 |align=left| Tampa, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Rocky Fabrizio |KO |1 |03/03/1981 |align=left| Tampa, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Rigoberto Lopez |KO |4 |14/01/1981 |align=left| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |} See also *List of boxing triple champions References External links * Category:Jamaican boxers Category:International Boxing Hall of Fame inductees Category:World boxing champions Category:Olympic boxers of Jamaica Category:Boxers at the 1976 Summer Olympics Category:Boxers at the 1978 Commonwealth Games Category:Commonwealth Games gold medallists for Jamaica Category:Recipients of the Jamaican Prime Ministers Medal of Appreciation Category:People from Kingston, Jamaica Category:1956 births Category:Living people